The Locomotive Re-creation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: On their honeymoon, Sheldon and Amy attempt to re-create their Valentines Day train kiss. Can they recapture the magic of that pivotal moment?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had an anonymous request on tumblr for a honeymoon story. I hope you enjoy!**

As Sheldon held his wife's hand in the train station, memories of Valentine's Day 2014 came flooding back to him. It was fitting that they would be traveling by train for their honeymoon, as the first time they had used that mode of transportation together was when he had finally admitted to himself that he had romantic feelings for her. Had it really been four years since he initiated that kiss? If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost taste the brownies on her lips.

This trip had been a joint decision. After Amy vetoed his request to spend their honeymoon in Switzerland to see the CERN supercollider and he vetoed hers for a Little House on the Prairie excursion, she suggested something they both could enjoy - something romantic to satisfy her needs as well as something that fit his interests. A lightbulb went off as he recalled how they combined the two elements on that fateful trip, and he proposed re-creating the best moments.

Doing the exact same route crossed their minds, but as they looked at itineraries, they found one that included an overnight stay on the train itself. And instead of stopping in wine country, this one would take them to Seattle. Neither had ever been, so Sheldon reasoned going to a new place together to start their married life was perfect. Amy had been thrilled with the idea, so it was settled.

He caught her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at her lovingly and squeezed her hand, the hand with the ring he had placed on her finger two days earlier. Subconsciously he stroked his own ring with his thumb. The cool metal band on his finger felt foreign to him, but in a good way. It reminded him of the commitment they made to each other, of the bond they shared that strengthened every day.

An overhead announcement interrupted his thoughts. "We will now begin the boarding process for the Coast Starlight with service to Seattle..."

Amy adjusted her purse strap, her eyes shining. "That's us."

They followed their fellow passengers to the platform. Much to Sheldon's relief, there was no pushing or shoving to enter the train. When it was their turn, he held out his phone to the conductor to scan their e-tickets, and within minutes they were on the observation level admiring the panoramic views of downtown Los Angeles through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed. "With all these windows, we won't miss a thing."

"And because I reserved us seats on the left side, we'll have spectacular views of the ocean as we head north."

"Oh, Sheldon!" Amy reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Amy!" He looked around wildly at their fellow passengers, but no one appeared to be paying attention. "Let's wait until we do our re-creation," he murmured.

"I'll try to be patient. Shall we take our luggage to the room?"

"I've got it. Make yourself comfortable by the windows."

Sheldon dodged the passengers coming in as he carried their suitcase downstairs to their sleeping quarters. After squeezing it into a corner, he took a few moments to assess the space but didn't dwell on the cramped quarters. They wouldn't be spending much time there anyway, at least not during the day. When he rejoined his wife a few minutes later, she had taken a seat and draped her sweater over the adjacent one. He pecked her cheek when he lowered himself into the saved seat and took her hand in his.

As the train pulled away from the station, they watched the sights of LA fade away into the scenic coast of southern california. An hour into the ride, Sheldon apprised her of the amenities the train possessed, but Amy was happy just to enjoy the view. He had to practically tear her away from her seat to the dining car when the dinner announcement sounded overhead.

"Good evening," their waiter greeted them. "Our specials tonight are the filet mignon, the grilled seared Norwegian salmon, and the butternut squash risotto. I can offer you wine recommendations for each..."

"I'm sorry," Sheldon interrupted. "I heard you serve a seafood risotto, but I don't see it listed on the menu."

"My apologies, Sir. We have a rotating menu, and unfortunately it is not one of the choices tonight. It's one of our Wednesday options."

"That won't work. My wife and I are trying to re-create our Valentines dinner from four years ago. We had the seafood risotto. I suppose you don't have brownies either."

"Perhaps the southern pecan tart will be to your liking."

"It will not."

Amy glared at him. "Sheldon! We'll need a few minutes to decide," she informed the waiter.

When he was out of earshot, Amy reached across the table, resting her hand on her husband's. "Sheldon, it's okay. It's not like we're doing an exact re-creation. If we were, we'd be on a train to Napa Valley with Howard and Bernadette."

He sighed. "I know. I was just hoping we could re-create the magic of that kiss. I'm most disappointed they don't have brownies."

"We don't need brownies to share a magical kiss. Every kiss still leaves me weak in the knees."

He looked at her uncertainly. "The pecan tart does sound good."

"It does. Maybe I'll leave a little extra on my lips for you to lick off."

"Vixen," he muttered.

The waiter eyed them apprehensively when he made his rounds back to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"We'll have the butternut squash risotto and the pecan tart," Sheldon informed him.

"Very good. Would you care for some wine?"

Amy edged her glass closer to him. "Yes, please." She looked at Sheldon who shook his head politely. "Just one glass of whatever goes well with the risotto."

They were both pleased with their entrée choice, with Amy raving that it was even better than the seafood variety on the wine train. She lifted her glass to his milk glass, and they toasted to their new chapter of life.

"And to many more railway journeys together," Sheldon added.

When the dinner plates were cleared, he reached across table and stroked her left hand, paying extra attention to the antique ring, as they gazed into each other' eyes. He'd been a fool to think it was a silly tradition. He loved the way her brilliant green eyes sparkled when she excitedly dicussed the activities they had planned for Seattle. He studied every fleck, committing them to memory. Though they'd been together eight years, their relationship felt as new and exciting as if they were just beginning. In a way they were with their new marital status.

They lingered over dessert and herbal tea, just enjoying each other's company. When there were only two other couples remaining, Sheldon stood, and Amy followed suit. He held up her wine glass, noting she had left a sip for him.

"I'm sorry this isn't the re-creation we had planned. Dinner and dessert were different, and we've already gazed into each other's eyes, so we're doing this out of order," he apologized.

"Honestly, a re-creation seemed like a brilliant plan in theory, and while I will always cherish that moment we shared four years ago, we'll never be able to replicate it. Even if we come close, it won't be the same. It was the spontenaiety that made it so special the last time."

"Perhaps I shouldn't kiss you here then. I'll surprise you when you least expect it."

"I didn't say that, though I do like the idea of a surprise. Why can't we do both?"

"Alright." He licked his lips and took a swallow of the fermented liquid. "Oh, dear Lord! That really does burn! I mean mmm... wine, grape juice that burns."

She chuckled, and he joined in at the absurdity of it. This was not going exactly to plan, but the mood was a lot lighter than the last time. He hoped that would only make their pending liplock even better, though it would be hard to beat.

He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth and swallowed the bitter remnants left behind. Then just like on that fateful night, he leaned in, his lips connecting with hers, as he slowly stood upright with his hands on her hips. She pressed herself closer. Her hands, instead of hanging limply at her sides as they had the last time, kneaded his shoulders. Her fingers quickened the pace and the pressure increased when he prodded her lips with his tongue. He needed to taste every bit of her.

"Wow!" She exclaimed when they came up for air. "That was nice... better than nice... much, much better."

"Good."

The couple seated across from their table gaped at them, but Amy didn't care.

Sheldon tugged on his collar. "Perhaps we should call it a night," he murmured in her ear. He entwined his fingers with hers and tugged her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I was going to our room. Do you want to come with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things heat up for our newlyweds. Rating changed from T to M.**

Amy stared at the door to their room. "How do we get in? I don't see a keyhole or card swiper."

"The rooms don't have locks," Sheldon explained. When his wife's eyes widened, he continued. "That's why I insisted we don't bring a lot of cash or the expensive camera. We'll keep our phones under our pillows while we sleep." He rolled the suitcase in front of the door. "An extra precaution."

"I don't think that will do much if an intruder tries coming in."

"That's all we have, that and our wits."

Amy stepped into the narrow space between the counter and couch. "It's very... cozy. Where do we sleep?"

"The couch folds down to a bed." He pulled it out to demonstrate.

"It looks pretty narrow. I hope we can both fit. We have more room on our bed at home, and that's not saying much."

He placed his hands on his hips and stared down at it. "It's billed as a two-person room. Perhaps that's because there's an upper bunk."

Her eyes followed his upward. "I don't want to spend the first night of our honeymoon on separate bunks."

"We'll make the bottom one work," he assured her.

As Sheldon brushed his teeth, he couldn't help but stare at the narrow bed in the mirror. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could do it. Either that or Amy would need to lie on top of him all night. He did love the feel of her, but all night would probably get uncomfortable for both of them.

He waited next to the bed as she performed her nighttime ablutions. His usual side was the one against the wall, but he had a dilemma.

Amy touched his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Of course. I'm riding my favorite mode of transportation with my favorite person."

"Then why aren't you getting in? Is the bedding not to your satisfaction? Maybe we should have taken the re-creation a step further and gone to a bed and breakfast."

"The bedding looks clean and smells like dryer sheets, which is reassuring. I just wanted to give you the chance to get the side where there's no chance of falling off."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "That's really sweet, but I think we'll manage."

"Are you sure? I'm serious about switching sides. I promised you I would spend my life showing you how much I love you, and I meant every word. I love you enough to give you the better side."

"I love you too, and that's why I think you should have your usual side."

He furrowed his brow. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, now get in," she goaded gently.

He lifted the top corner of the blanket and crawled under, sliding as far against the wall as humanly possible.

"Do you have enough room?" He asked when she snuggled up against him.

"I'll be fine."

He draped his arm around her waist and felt for the mattress behind her. There was barely enough room to fit a TV remote. She squealed when he pulled her even closer until they were nose to nose. In the dim light, he could barely make out her face, but he felt her heart racing against his chest. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm..." she moaned, her hands caressing his face.

His fingers tangled in her locks, and he slipped his tongue in to mingle with hers. Her moans grew louder as they tasted each other. She shifted herself slightly, her hardened nipples poking his chest through the thin fabric of her nightgown. He was already hardening and pressed himself to her belly to let her know how much he desired her.

The sway of the train pushed and pulled them slightly toward and away from each other. He briefly thought it could help the thrusting motion when they made love, but the idea vanished when the train rails curved, and Amy nearly rolled off the bed. His arm tightened around her, his legs entwining with hers. If she was going to fall, he would go down with her.

He buried his head under her hair, his tongue running a trail down her neck. Experimenting, he traded his tongue for his lips, nibbling down the same trail then veering off to her earlobe.

"Oh, God, Sheldon!"

"You like that?" He murmured.

"Very much so." She subconsciously thrusted her hips while his lips did their magic.

"Oh, Amy you naughty vixen," he murmured against her neck.

"Sheldon, I need you." She twisted out of his grip and slowly pulled up her nightgown. Sheldon swallowed hard when her bare breasts revealed themselves to him. He quickly shucked off his shirt and pajama pants then hoisted her onto him so their most intimate parts were touching.

"You are so wet."

She leaned forward slightly, her nipples near his face. He wasted no time taking one into his mouth, while he massaged the other breast with his hand. As he sucked, licked, and gently nibbled, she rocked her body against his.

"Oh, dear Lord!" He groaned. His hands grabbed her bottom, lifting her just enough to position her opening over the tip of his length.

She hovered over, just barely touching him, her hands bracing herself on each side of his hips. "Are you ready, Dr. Cooper?" She purred.

He nodded mutely. Grasping the base of him, she slowly lowered herself down, taking him in inch by inch, until he was completely buried then paused, their lustful eyes meeting. She rose up slowly then back down again, her movements slow and teasing. When she suddenly halted her movements, he thrust his hips up, but she reached out and held him away.

"What's wrong?"

"We forgot to use protection."

"That's okay. We're married now and we both want children..."

Sheldon emitted an "oof" when a sudden jolt of the train caught Amy off guard. She flopped onto him, and he slipped back inside.

"I think that's the train's way of letting us know it's okay to continue as we are. We should be safe today, I shouldn't be fertile now."

"Not yet, but you will be on our return trip."

"Remind me we'll need to stop at a drugstore in Seattle before we get back on the train."

Sheldon frowned. "Why? I'm ready to start our family."

"I want to enjoy some time alone together first. We need to sit down and work out a timeframe before we start trying." She pressed her lips firmly to his. "I really want a family too, but it's a little too soon for me."

"Alright. I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you."

She lowered her lips to his then whipped her head toward the door before they made contact. Putting her finger to her lips, she held her breath and listened . "I thought I heard something. Must have just been someone walking by."

He strained to listen then relaxed. "You're probably right. Can you imagine someone sneaking in and finding us like this?" He shuddered.

"I don't know. A small part of me is kind of turned on at the prospect of a stranger walking in on us."

"Amy!"

"Just kidding." She lowered her lips to his once more and rocked against him. It didn't take him long to forget their interruption. His hips bucked up on each downward movement, and his tongue lapped at her nipples each time they came toward him. As he got closer, he thrust up faster and harder. Her mewls let him know she was getting close too. On her breasts' next journey toward him, he caught one in his mouth until she screamed his name.

He felt his own orgasm on the verge and gritted his teeth. They had never been intimate without a condom, and a small part of him worried about the imminent mess he would make on her and the bed and the slim chance they could become parents in nine months.. Those thoughts were quickly replaced with a feeling of pure ecstasy as reached behind her to fondle his testicles while giving him a perfect view of her taut peaks.

"Oh, dear Lord! Amy, you Vixen." He bucked his hips up once more, letting himself go.

Spent, she flopped onto him breathing hard. Her heart was pounding as hard as his own. When she caught her breath, Amy attempted to lift off her husband, but he held her gently, but firmly, in place.

"Not yet. I love the feel of you. I love how you make my emotions run wild. I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper."

"I love you too, Sheldon Lee Cooper, for all those reasons and more."

He sighed happily as her lips descended upon his. His arms wrapped around her and caressed her bare back. She was right. They would never be able to re-create their first train kiss, but because of it, they would share many more, each one special in its own way.


End file.
